The Dead Girl In The Back Of The Class
by BlackParade15
Summary: Sometimes, it's the girl at the back of the class who is the one you suspect the least. My friend wrote this and asked me to post it, so there it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Cracking Smiles

There was a rumor that if you tried to sit in the chair in the back of the classroom, you'd feel something move towards you and shove you. No one believed it but me. I'd always warn the new kids about it. But no one listened.

There was a new student a long time ago. Her name was Ib. She always sat at the back of the classroom. Never once did anyone see her blink. Every substitute teacher thought that she was a doll until she moved, then they would likely scream or faint. Which was pretty funny.

No one would ever talk to Ib because they all thought that she smelled of rotting meat. When really, that's not how she smelled at all, not at first. She seemed clean and new when she got here; like a brand-new doll. After a while, though, her smile cracked, and she looked demented if you caught her off guard. No one knew why.

There were deaths in the school after her smile cracked. No one blamed poor Ib. After all, she was the most behaved. No one knew that she was behind it all. If they found out, they'd go missing the next day.

And all she did was sit in that back corner, smirking to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Secret

Ib had found a game. "Secret." That's what she called it. If you ever played with her, you would die, because she would tell you her secret. Which is why Ib smelled of rotting meat all the time.

She was a murderer at only age 15, killing whoever she played with.

Ib sometimes even ate some of her victims, finding that it was easier to hide the body. She never stopped killing. Not even when she died, or when she was caught beforehand. Since Ib was so cute and sweet, no one noticed.

The more students died, the more Ib smelled and cracked. Everyone started suspecting Ib, since she kept getting weirder and weirder. Yet she wasn't arrested until she brought part of her victim to school one day and proceeded to eat it for lunch. That's when she got caught.

Well, not really. Ib wasn't really caught, she just got another victim. Once by the police car, she tore open the policeman's throat. She just laughed and laughed while doing the same thing to the officer in the car, shooting him in the leg first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Making A Show Of It

Ib was sent into hiding, so she could never kill as much as she wanted. Then she got a thought.

_'__What would happen if I did that to myself? Better yet, if I did it at school?'_

She laughed. Ib was so into murder, she was going to kill herself-in front of her classmates. Ib gathered up all of the materials she needed; a saw, rope, a knife, and a video camera. She even dressed up, putting on her nicest dress to be killed in.

Ib snuck into the school, avoiding all cameras and people. People…there were none, that day was a holiday, so no one had school. She snuck in, and sat at the back of the class. Turning on her camera, she smiled and got out her supplies.

Ib bound herself to her seat, making sure that the rope was tied tight. She laughed for the camera, picked up the knife, and proceeded to cut off her legs.

Ib never took her eyes off of the camera; even when she stabbed her eyes and took them out. She kept laughing and laughing, gurgling on her own blood, cutting away at her body with the saw and knife. Finally, her mouth cut open, one of her arms and both legs cut off and into pieces, her torso stabbed multiple times, she smiled and stabbed herself in the heart.

The next day, the students and teachers found her, and her strange confession.

_"__I may be dead, but it's not over.'_

It was carved into her body. The camera was still rolling, and it started to glitch, static overtaking the screen. The room went dark and all the people in the room could hear was laughing, coming from the dead body.

That day, everyone in that room died.

I hear the laughing whenever someone sits at her seat. They do, too, but don't think anything of it. No one ever listens to me. No one ever listens…

Of course, there's a reason for that. You see, I am Ib, and you are my next victim.

It was fun playing with you.


End file.
